


A Loving Heat

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hidden Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Titjob, Vaginal, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 03:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: A commission for Lulu-Chan92 about Bunny!Jaune going into heat and Pyrrha helping him with his heat, with some good femdom sprinkled in.





	A Loving Heat

Pyrrha Nikos.

The Invincible Girl.

Prodigy warrior.

A woman so beautiful that looking at her for too long could result in permanent infatuation.

Yes, Pyrrha Nikos was truly one of a kind.

She has the love and support of millions of fans and admirers.

She had access to nearly anything she could possibly want in her life, and she seldom ever had to ask for it.

She truly had it all.

Well…

Almost had it all.

There was one thing that has eluded her for the longest time.

One thing, no, person who eluded her.

Jaune Arc.

The leader of her team at Beacon.

Her partner.

The love of her life.

For several months now the blond has eluded her for several reasons.

Primarily being his infatuation with Weiss, the Schnee heiress holding his fragile heart in her hands, despite how she constantly stomps on it.

But part of the blame lies in herself as she has not been direct enough with Jaune, allowing him to come to her instead of her going to him.

That was going to change.

That was going to change right now.

As opportunity had finally revealed itself to Pyrrha.

As many people at school know, and some exploit much to Pyrrha’s anger, Jaune is a bunny faunus.

And with him being a faunus.

He has a heat cycle.

A time once every few months where his mating/breeding instincts go into overdrive and until he is sated, he will remain uncomfortable.

Luckily for him…

He had a very understanding partner.

Someone who would be able to help him relieve himself.

And since she has been aching for him for several months now, it would be mutually beneficial.

Much like the old saying says…

You scratch my back…

I scratch yours.

XXXX

The morning had just begun at Beacon Academy, it was an early 6 AM when Pyrrha had arisen from her bed, her hair slightly messy from a night of tossing and turning in her sleep, but her hair still radiant and luscious as ever.

The Invincible Girl yawned softly, stretching her arms up in the air, slightly straining her crimson pajamas as her bust was pushed outward.

Pyrrha scanned the room, seeing Ren and Nora still fast asleep in their beds, so she looked to her left to see if Jaune was awake as well.

But she was greeted by an odd sight, Jaune was still in bed, but he was shaking slightly and she could hear his breathing. It was heavy and labored, almost as if he was running a marathon under the sheets.

Pyrrha was slightly curious as to what the blond bunny of team JNPR was doing, but then it hit her.

She remembered now.

It was his heat cycle.

And that meant he was doing only one thing…

Masturbating.

A knowing smile appeared on Pyrrha’s face as she slowly pulled herself out of her bed, doing her best to not alert Jaune or interrupt his personal session with his cock.

“Come on… It won’t go down…” Jaune whispered to himself in a bit of a panic, the blond’s arm only moving faster and faster as he tried to rid himself of his throbbing erection before anyone noticed it was there.

Unfortunately for him. 

He had already failed in that mission.

Slowly but surely, Pyrrha made her way over to Jaune’s bed, her footfalls as silent as a mouse’s steps on the carpet beneath her.

Pyrrha slowed her breathing.

Did her best to calm her heart as it was beating a mile a minute all until she reached Jaune’s bed.

She placed a hand down on the surface of Jaune’s mattress, and slowly and gently laid down beside him, the sheets completely shifted from that side of the bed, allowing Pyrrha to not startle Jaune that much.

Until…

“Jaune~?” Pyrrha whispered seductively into Jaune’s bunny ear, blowing lightly onto his ear.

Jaune didn’t even respond to that.

His face turned brighter than Ruby’s cloak.

He grabbed his sheets off his bed.

And even faster than Ruby using her semblance shot into the bathroom.

Pyrrha’s eyes widened in shock from the sudden departure of Jaune from his bed at speeds even she thought to be inhuman, but she wasn’t discouraged by this.

What would be the fun of this if there was no chase involved.

Pyrrha got up and walked over to the bathroom door, grabbing Jaune’s clothes from the closet, his favourite hoody with Pumpkin Pete and his jeans, being sure that she had everything he had forgotten on the way to the restroom.

Soon, Pyrrha was at the door, holding his clothes all neatly folded in her arms.

“Jaune, you forgot your clothes before you went into the bathroom. You do need these if you’re going to shower,” Pyrrha said in a sincere tone, still hearing Jaune’s heavy breathing and from the other side of the door.

“I-It’s alright, Pyrrha, you can just leave those at the door… I’ll get them when I get out,” Jaune said in a slightly aggressive tone, the blond focusing on getting Pyrrha away from him as his cock was still hard as a rock, making his entire body flood with this incredible heat that made even his head feel heavy.

“Please, Jaune, you need your clothes, just open the door,” Pyrrha said in the most innocent tone she could muster, she could practically feel Jaune’s regret in his tone when addressing her before.

“F-Fine… I’m o-opening the d-door,” Jaune said as he opened the door and hid his body behind the large frame, his cock pressing against the cold wood, making him wince as he opened the door to reveal Pyrrha smiling her usually radiant smile, her arms extended holding Jaune’s clothes.

“Here you go, Jaune,” Pyrrha said looking Jaune in the eyes, seeing Jaune’s face covered with a mad blush, the fur on his ears almost standing on end as he quickly reached out and took his clothes.

“T-Thank you, Pyrrha…” Jaune said, his eyes avoiding Pyrrha’s as he took his clothes and gently closed the door, the blond’s blush remaining as he did this.

“You’re most welcome, Jaune,” Pyrrha said before he closed the door.

Jaune took a deep breath as he leaned against the door, relieved that Pyrrha didn’t try to break down the door and get to him, not that he thought she would, but knowing that she could without issue.

“Well, I guess I’m taking a shower now… Maybe that’ll help,” Jaune said as he walked out of his bed sheets, the blond nearly forgetting that he had dragged them in with him as he walked over to the shower before turning it on, hot water soon pouring out of the shower head.

Jaune quickly removed his shirt and tossed it on top of the bed sheets now behind him, the blond stepping into the shower, not closing the door behind him just yet as he was checking the temperature of the water.

All the while, not noticing or hearing Pyrrha opening the door behind him, walking into the bathroom slowly shedding her own clothes and dropping them onto the ground as she saw Jaune walk into the generously sized shower stall.

“Haaa, that’s better, I think this was just what I needed,” Jaune sighed softly as he felt the hot water rush down his back as he pressed his head against the wall opposite to the shower head and its current of water.

Jaune was loving the warm feeling of water rolling down his broad back.

It might not be changing the status of his ranging erection, but it was helping him calm down.

Well…

It was.

Until the flow of water suddenly stopped, but Jaune could hear the water still running.

“Huh? What’s goi-?!” Jaune said before he felt two arms slowly wrap around his upper body, making Jaune yelp in surprise, feeling the hands run themselves along his toned chest and ripped six-pack, the long hands holding him tightly until he felt them.

Two round, soft, fleshly presences on his back, making Jaune’s breathing practically stop, his cock going back to full mast as the blond knew exactly what these were.

Breasts.

Tits.

Knockers.

Jugs.

Milk Tanks.

All of the above and more.

And needless to say based on his reaction that Jaune had never held one, much less felt them pressed up against his back like this.

“Hello again, Jaune~,” Pyrrha whispered softly into his ear, Pyrrha planting a soft kiss on Jaune’s exposed neck sending shivers down his spine.

Shivers Pyrrha felt and smirked at the sensation.

“P-P-P-P-P-PYRRHA??!! W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!” Jaune asked, the blond stiff as stone being sure not to move as he felt Pyrrha’s tits move slightly as Pyrrha adjusted her position on his back.

“Isn’t it obvious, Jaune~? I’m just helping my partner~,” Pyrrha said in a sultry tone as she leaned into Jaune’s back further, her tits squishing against his back, her erect nipples poking Jaune’s back as his hands pressed against the wall, the blond doing his best to not move a muscle.

“B-B-B-B-BUT YOU’RE NAKED!!” Jaune shouted out as he felt Pyrrha’s hands begin to slide down his chest, the blond so focused on her tits being pressed against his back that he barely noticed, however.

“And from what I can see, you’re in heat~,” Pyrrha said as she her hands finally found their way between Jaune’s legs and onto his throbbing cock, the Amazon shocked by the sheer girth of his member, making her advances stop for a moment.

Pyrrha had never seen Jaune’s cock before.

Sure, she had seen penises before in sexual education classes.

But this was no cock.

This was a behemoth!

A foot of nothing but pure Arc fuck meat.

And Pyrrha could feel her pussy quiver from just touching Jaune’s burning hot and pulsing cock.

“Oh~, and what do we have here~? So, this is your cock, Jaune~, I have to say I’m quite impressed~,” Pyrrha said as she slowly ran her hands along his cock in opposing directions, one hand taking the top while the other took the bottom of the cock as the cock was so large that a lone hand could not cover it.

“P-P-P-Pyrrha,” Jaune moaned out, his cock extremely sensitive from his heat, and Pyrrha’s soft hands running along his shaft with the aid of the warm water was making Jaune’s whole body pulse with heat, his heartbeat beating in time with how his cock throbbed in Pyrrha’s hand.

“Tell me, Jaune~, how long were you masturbating last night~? From how hot your cock is, I would have to think you were doing it all night~,” Pyrrha whispered seductively into Jaune’s ear, making the blond bite his lower lip, Pyrrha smirking as she felt his cock pulse in her hands, the girth of his shaft expanding, showing Pyrrha he still had more to offer than he originally led on.

“I-I-I w-w-wasn’t doing it for t-that long,” Jaune groaned out as he felt Pyrrha softly squeeze on his cock as she planted her hand at the base of his shaft while the other slowly went further up his cock, only stopping at the tip as she slowly dragged her hand back down.

“Tell me the truth, Jaune~, you wouldn’t lie to me, would you~? Unless you wanted me to stop~,” Pyrrha said as she accelerated her hand’s movements, making Jaune’s heavy breathing return as she pressed her chest forward, now slightly moving her tits up and down his back.

“N-N-No, P-Pyrrha! I’m sorry! I-I masturbated a lot last night! I was asleep when my heat took over and my hands just started jerking me off! I couldn’t stop myself!” Jaune moaned out as Pyrrha’s hands kept up their slow grind along his cock.

Pyrrha chuckled to herself in a sultry tone as she realized after all this time she finally had Jaune in the palm of her hand, and it was all thanks to his heat.

And much like his cock…

She was going to milk every last second of it.

“Now, that’s a good boy~,” Pyrrha spoke into Jaune’s ear, blowing a gentle breath onto Jaune’s bunny ear, making him groan, Pyrrha’s left hand staying at the base of his cock while her right loosened up and jerked him off at such a high speed Jaune could barely keep himself upright, the blond feeling a familiar churn in his heavy, full balls.

“P-Pyrrha! I-I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled out as he felt Pyrrha’s breathing begin to increase in pace as she breathed against his neck, placing small kisses on him, even sucking on his collarbone, giving him a more than visible hickey.

Jaune could feel his cock throbbing.

His release imminent.

But right before he blew his load.

Pyrrha stopped.

Her hands dropped off his cock.

And his orgasm disappeared into thin air.

“I’m sorry, Jaune~, but you can’t cum just yet~, not until I say so~. Not until your Mistress says so~,” Pyrrha said as she turned Jaune around, the woman planting her hand against his head as she pinned him to the wall.

Pyrrha would have been stuck at least a foot away from Jaune, but her pussy was literally sitting on Jaune’s cock, she wasn’t putting her weight on him, but just making it so his cock pulsed and struggled to get back up to full mast, inhibited by Pyrrha’s pussy stopping it.

“B-But why?” Jaune stammered out, the blond’s cock absolutely throbbing between Pyrrha thick, soft, creamy thighs, the tip of his cock pressing against Pyrrha’s pussy and shaft pulsing against her sensitive clit, making Pyrrha groan softly, her breathing becoming far heavier. 

“Because, I am nowhere near done with you yet~,” Pyrrha said as she leaned forward into Jaune, her tits squishing up against his chest, Jaune moaning softly, a mad blush appearing on his face as he felt Pyrrha’s soft mounds spread across his chest, her orbs falling flat as Pyrrha leaned into Jaune.

“And because I have been waiting for this day for far. Too. Long~,” Pyrrha whispered into Jaune’s ears, nibbling onto the bottom of his ear, Jaune’s eyes shooting open as he whined, the bunny faunus panting from that feeling, his cock pulsing before Pyrrha removed it from her thighs, Jaune groaning a bit in disappointment.

“Now then, let’s see what we have here~,” Pyrrha said with a smile as she slowly dragged herself down to her knees, Jaune moaning as he felt her tits never leave his chest, the fleshly melons dragging themselves against Jaune’s toned chest, Pyrrha’s eyes never leaving Jaune’s face as she nearly painfully slowly lowered herself down to become face-to-face with Jaune’s foot of cock.

Pyrrha’s tits slid down along Jaune’s crotch, her mounds enveloping Jaune’s 12-inch member and slowly made its way up the gap between her tits, Pyrrha smiling as she could feel it rising up.

“Let’s see if your not-so-little friend is ready to come out and play~,” Pyrrha said before she thrust her tits down, and Jaune’s cock popped out of the gap between her tits, the Amazon giggling softly as she felt Jaune rod press against her cheek, his cock extending all the way up to the top of her head due to its sheer length.

Jaune’s sense went into overload the second Pyrrha did this, her tits were so soft, it made him want to burst the second she thrust her chest down and enveloped his cock, only making him pant more as his whole body shuddered.

“Well, hello to you too~,” Pyrrha giggled seductively as she gave Jaune’s shaft a small kiss after she felt his member pulse, its heat radiating as it was pressed against Pyrrha’s face, only making the woman smirk as she was finally introduced to the cock that she had been wanting to meet for so long.

“Tell me, Jaune~, do you like the feeling of my big, soft tits wrapped around your hard, thick cock~?” Pyrrha asked with a sultry smile as she kissed Jaune’s shaft, using her hands to press her tits together, making Jaune’s breath hitch as he struggled to stay upright, his legs beginning to shake as he held onto the wall behind him for dear life.

Every instinct in his head yelled at him to launch himself at Pyrrha.

To stop this teasing, cocky show.

And fuck her until she is positively knocked up.

But he didn’t.

The blond couldn’t bring himself to do it.

As much as Jaune’s instincts were ordering him to dominate…

His body ordered him to submit.

And he had learned to always listen to his body.

Much to Pyrrha’s good fortune.

“Y-Yes, t-they’re so soft,” Jaune panted as he felt Pyrrha play with his cock between her breasts, the woman pumping her tits up and down the first few inches of his cock slowly, each breast alternating in direction, one going up as the other goes downward, Pyrrha smiling as she saw Jaune’s head roll up and hit the wall gently, his cock sending powerful waves of pleasure through his body.

“Do you want me to make it feel even better for you~?” Pyrrha asked with a sly grin on her face, loving how Jaune writhed beneath her, the blond struggling to hold on even with the bare amount of stimulation Pyrrha was giving him.

“Y-Yes, p-please, Pyrrha! Please make it feel even better!” Jaune moaned out, but as he did that Pyrrha’s motions slowed, making Jaune look down at her with a shocked expression, for the second time she had denied him pleasure and he didn’t know why.

“Ah, ah, ah~, if you want me to make you feel good, Jaune, you need to ask properly~. Now, is there anything you wish to ask your Mistress again~?” Pyrrha asked, giving his cock a small lick and a quick kiss as she looked up at Jaune.

“P-Please, M-Mistress, m-make me feel good! I-I need it!” Jaune begged, making Pyrrha nearly squeal with excitement, finally hearing those words coming out of Jaune’s mouth.

“Well, since you asked so nicely~,” Pyrrha said with a smirk before she slid her tits upward, Pyrrha bringing up her whole body until her tits nearly took the tip of Jaune’s cock inside and then brought her chest back down with a meaty slam, making Jaune moan out in pleasure, feeling Pyrrha’s tits cover his member, almost milking the cum out of him.

“O-Ohhh, P-Pyrrha!” Jaune moaned out, all thoughts leaving him as he could do nothing but focus on the warm, soft feeling of Pyrrha’s tits wrapped around his cock, and currently jerking him off with the additional warmth from the shower water that found its way into the valley of Pyrrha’s ample bust.

“Enjoying yourself, Jaune~? I’m glad~, I’ve been waiting for the day I could do this~! To stuff your cock between my tits~, to milk your cock while you stood obediently and let me work my magic~!” Pyrrha said with a lustful tone, smirking as she watched Jaune shudder beneath her heaving bosom, Pyrrha sending powerful waves of pleasure through Jaune’s cock as she squished him member with her breasts.

Pyrrha was drowning in the sounds of Jaune’s moans, but she wasn’t done just yet.

She wanted, no… needed to hear more.

She was finally hearing the moans of the man she has loved for months now.

And she was going to get as many as she could.

“Get ready, Jaune~, if you thought this felt good, you haven’t seen anything yet~!” Pyrrha said as she continued to fuck Jaune’s cock with her tits, wet slapping noises bouncing off the walls of the shower, Pyrrha’s breast flesh rippling underneath her as she used her tits as she did her own two hands not long ago to jerk off Jaune’s cock, hoping to get his potent load all over her.

“What’re you talking abo-ohhh!!” Jaune moaned out as he felt Pyrrha sink her head down onto Jaune’s cock, the Amazon inhaling about half of his member in her mouth as she continued to pump her head up and down his cock, being sure to not neglect the stimulation she was giving him before, simply escalating it.

Pyrrha moaned as she sucked on Jaune’s cock, the woman simply loving the taste of Jaune’s huge, veiny member, her tongue roaming each and every inch of it that her mouth could, and was left uncovered by her generous boobjob.

As Pyrrha kept her titjob consistent, she made sure to use her tongue to lick the tip of Jaune’s cock as if it were a lollipop, her tongue sliding across the rounded head, covering it in her juices, marking it as hers.

“P-Pyrrha!! Your mouth and tits feel so good!! Please, k-keep going!!” Jaune said as he placed his hands on the back of Pyrrha’s head, making her smirk as she felt Jaune’s larger hands grip the back of her head, his stomach arching forward, now looming over her as she kept up her titjob, Pyrrha now feeling Jaune’s heavy breathing down her back, almost tickling her.

‘Like you even need to ask, Jaune~,’ Pyrrha thought to herself as she increased the pace of her motions along Jaune’s cock, feeling his rod pulsing inside of her mouth and between her tits, Jaune groaning as he felt Pyrrha simply inhaled his cock, the woman shaking her head while his cock is in her mouth, his enlarged cock pushing against the insides of her cheek, Pyrrha moaning as she did this, looking up at Jaune’s pleasurable expression.

Jaune’s cock throbbed and pulsed inside of Pyrrha’s mouth, it did everything to indicate that he was about to cum in Pyrrha’s mouth, but it never did. This both pleased and frustrated Pyrrha slightly. Pleased because she knew that even in heat it took a lot of effort to make Jaune cum, and that’s just how she wanted it, but bad for her because she did not enjoy waiting for him to cum, as she had waited so long for it.

Fortunately for her…

That was all going to change soon.

Jaune’s cock almost instantly began throbbing even harder than before.

His veins nearly bursting as they inflated with each additional pulse.

His time has cum.

“P-Pyrrha! I’m getting close!” Jaune moaned out as he felt a familiar churning in his balls, his hips begging to thrust outward and use Pyrrha’s throat, but the woman had him pinned so all he could do was let Pyrrha continue her blowjob/titjob combo.

‘That’s it~! Finally, come on, Jaune~, let me taste your cum~! Let me taste your very essence~!’ Pyrrha moaned in her head as she felt Jaune’s cock pulse three more times before her world went white.

“I-I-I’m cumming!” Jaune moaned out before his cock erupted inside of Pyrrha waiting mouth, the Amazon smirking as she felt his cock expanded inside her mouth, but that smirk faded the second she felt the first shot of cum slam into the back of her mouth, forcing her head off of Jaune’s cock, making Pyrrha stumble back slightly from the force behind that first shot.

The first one was followed up by five lengthy, powerful, thick ropes of cum being fired at Pyrrha’s face, but thankfully she gripped Jaune’s thighs and held on as his cock shot another round into her opened mouth, filling it up, while the other four ropes smacked into her face, painting her blushing face a creamy white.

Jaune groaned as he felt Pyrrha quickly return her face to his crotch, her mouth returning to his cock licking it so that more cum would fire out of its head.

And fortunately for Pyrrha.

It did.

More thick ropes of cum fired into her mouth, filling her cheeks with his life-giving liquid, making her cheeks bulge as she tried to hold it all.

Pyrrha’s mouth was set to burst so she pulled her mouth off of his cock with a wet pop, a thin trail of cum linking Pyrrha’s mouth to his cock, but it was soon cut off from the distance, and by another few ropes of cum shooting onto Pyrrha’s tits, making her chuckle seductively.

Pyrrha looked up at Jaune as she still remained on her knees, the woman swishing Jaune’s cum around in her mouth, getting a real taste for her bunny’s delicious seed.

Pyrrha continued to play with the cum in her mouth, soaking her every taste bud with Jaune’s cream, but soon she opened her mouth to show Jaune how much cum she had taken into her mouth, her tongue roaming inside the small pool, making Jaune’s dazed eyes widen slightly before she shut her mouth.

And in one long gulp…

Swallowed everything.

Pyrrha then popped open her mouth, showing Jaune just how she had swallowed everything he had just pumped into her mouth, making his jaw nearly slam into the ground as his cock shot right back up, making Pyrrha chuckle seductively as she felt the cum-covered member press against her face.

“Well, well~, looks like someone is ready for more~,” Pyrrha said as she rubbed her cum-covered face against Jaune’s cock smirking as she heard his breath hitch and felt his cock throb suddenly, a seductive giggle coming from Pyrrha.

She was about to use her tits to clean Jaune’s cock and milk another load out of him, but before she could, she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Pyrrha!! Jaune!! You guys done in there yet?! We need to get ready for class!!” Nora yelled, making Jaune’s eyes go wide in shock, while Pyrrha simply turned her head towards the door and rolling her eyes.

“I guess we will have to wait until after class to continue this, Jaune~, now if you don’t mind, I do need to clean myself up a bit~,” Pyrrha said as she used her semblance to lift the removeable shower head off of its holder, making the shower head levitate towards her, the head still spraying water down onto the ground.

Pyrrha then turned the shower head towards her before slowly raising it up her body, letting the spray of water remove the cum that had trickled its way down her chest and stomach, quickly washing it away with a wave of warm water, making Pyrrha moan softly from the feeling of the water warming her front.

Soon the water reached Pyrrha’s tits and she ran her hands along the top of her breasts, the woman massaging her breasts, giving Jaune a wonderful show of Pyrrha cleaning herself, the shower head still slowly moving up her body, making the woman glisten from the water droplets showering, covering her flawless skin.

Pyrrha then let a small stream of water wash off her face before she used her semblance to put the shower head back in its holster, Pyrrha throwing her hair back and looking at Jaune directly in the eyes with a seductive stare.

“I’ll see you in class, Jaune~,” Pyrrha said as she gave Jaune a quick peck on the cheek, dragging her fingers along his chin as she stepped out of the shower, quickly put on a towel and walked out into their room, walking right past Ren and Nora, the both of them having shocked looks on their faces as they looked inside and saw their leader simply slide down and fall onto his bottom.

Jaune’s cock was so hard that if Pyrrha came back and simply touched it, he would blow his load just as he did before, although in a far higher volume.

And that was exactly what Pyrrha wanted.

Pyrrha smirked as she got ready, knowing that she had riled Jaune up even more, and given him the satisfaction of one release, and with faunus heat cycles, it could sometimes take a dozen orgasms to calm them down.

The question was now…

How many would it take for Pyrrha to calm Jaune?

The answer to that question…

Was one that Pyrrha could barely wait to find an answer to.

And she would…

Especially with what she had planned for class today.

XXXX

The morning had gone by painfully slowly for Jaune.

His cock throbbed in his pants all day.

The blond forcing himself to wear a long sweater in order to hide his member poking out from his pant leg.

All the while, he couldn’t get the images of Pyrrha from earlier out of his head.

Not that he wanted to, per say, but he did need to find a way to calm down, and those were not helping him at all.

The sight of her on her knees.

Sucking on his cock.

Giving him a titjob.

The feeling of her jerking him off with both of her hands.

Of her soft, heavenly tits around his member.

And the spectacular view of her cleaning herself off in front of him.

Oh, that view was to die for.

He wanted, no… needed to see more.

But right now, he needed to calm down.

As right now, he was sat in a lecture with Glynda Goodwitch at the front, talking to the class about proper dust usage in modern weaponry.

And…

Pyrrha’s hand was on his crotch, rubbing his cock through his pants, making him have to hold his breath to make sure he doesn’t moan, although no matter how hard he tries, he does get some attention from those around him, some confused stares and curious glances, but nothing that would make Pyrrha stop.

“Do you like it, Jaune~?” Pyrrha whispered beside Jaune, being sure not to move as she jerked him off with her left hand and took notes with her right.

“The feeling of my hands going up and down your cock~?” Pyrrha purred into Jaune’s ear, making the blond gasp softly, feeling Pyrrha’s and softly squeeze the tip of his cock.

Jaune breathed out hoarsely, but as quietly as he could, only getting the attention of Blake, making her turn around and look up at him.

“Jaune? Are you alright?” Blake asked, Jaune looking down at her with a slightly shocked look.

“Y-Y-Yeah, I-I’m fine, B-Blake, haha! D-D-D-Don’t worry,” Jaune said with his trademark smile as he felt Pyrrha use her hand to jerk him off even faster than before, the blond gritting his teeth in order to hold back his moans.

“T-Two can play at this game, P-Pyrrha,” Jaune whispered in a husky tone, Pyrrha realizing what he meant immediately, the woman uncrossing her legs from where she saw and leaned in to Jaune’s ear.

“Then by all means, Jaune~, show me what you can do with those big, strong hands of yours~,” Pyrrha whispered into Jaune’s ear, licking the bottom of his ear slightly.

Jaune’s hand slowly crept over to Pyrrha’s thigh, making a blush appear on her face as she smirked, loving the feeling of Jaune’s large hands slide up her thigh, and make its way up to her skirt, his hands almost tickling Pyrrha as Jaune tried to be subtle in his motions.

As Jaune’s hand soon found the bottom of her skirt, the blond used his fingers to get under the fabric and make his way towards her panty-covered pussy, Pyrrha gasping softly from the feeling of Jaune’s hands reaching a far more sensitive area than simply her thighs.

It did not take long for Jaune’s hand to find its way just above her clit, and the second Pyrrha felt Jaune’s hand run over it, she inhaled deeply, being sure to continue to jerk Jaune off all the while.

“Ah~, there it is~,” Pyrrha said as she felt Jaune’s fingers reach the base of her pussy, her panties absolutely soaked with her love juice as it became obvious to Jaune that she too was extremely horny and needed his touch to get her off.

“Don’t wait for me, Jaune~, get to work~, I know I have my own word to do~,” Pyrrha said with a husky tone as she gently squeezed on Jaune’s cock, the blond’s hands shuddering slightly before he used his fingers to push the base of Pyrrha’s panties out of the way, exposing her bare sex to his hands, Pyrrha’s breath hitching at the sensation of his fingers grazing against her pussy lips.

Jaune’s hands slid down Pyrrha’s supple pussy, his hands getting drenched in her love juice, the blond feeling just how soaked Pyrrha was, and could barely believe it himself.

‘T-This is how wet Pyrrha is for me? H-Her panties are soaked!’ Jaune thought to himself as he let his hand glide down her pussy before pulling his hand back up to just above her clit and repeating the motion he had made before, his cock throbbing inside of Pyrrha’s hand, the Invincible Girl smirking as she slowly sped up her hand’s movements in response to Jaune’s motions on her pussy.

“Good boy, Jaune~, keep going~,” Pyrrha moaned out softly into Jaune’s ear, making the blond begin to huff and puff, his heat coming up even stronger than before when the two of them were in the shower, his ears going down, slowly flattening as he slowly shuddered beneath Pyrrha’s hand jerking him off, the blond doing his best to keep up the pleasure he was providing to Pyrrha by increasing the pace of his hand’s motions.

“P-Pyrrha… Y-Your h-hands… T-T-They feel so good…” Jaune whispered out between laboured breaths, the blond struggling to keep his moans on the quiet side as he could feel tingles going up his spine each time Pyrrha’s hand ran to the base of his shaft.

“You like my hand jerking you off, Jaune~? Good~, I love your hands playing with my pussy~, it feels so good~. Now then, why don’t you let a few of those fingers slide into my pussy, and give your Mistress a bit of a prelude to what she will be getting from that monster of a cock later~,” Pyrrha whispered hotly into Jaune’s ear, licking his ear lobe, this made Jaune full on shudder and groan softly, Pyrrha noticed this and smirked.

Unfortunately for them…

Glynda also noticed Jaune’s sudden movement and groan.

“Mister Arc, are you alright?” Glynda asked, looking up at Jaune and Pyrrha, the blond’s eyes shooting open and stopping his stimulation of Pyrrha’s folds, making the Amazon groan in disappointment as she saw Jaune freeze from all of the sudden attention on him.

“U-U-U-U-U-UHH! Y-Y-YES, MISS GOODWITCH!!” Jaune shouted out, the woman nearly scaring him half to death.

“Is that so? Then would you care to answer the question I just asked?” Glynda asked as she eyed Jaune with an annoyed gaze, the woman no doubt believing that Jaune had been asleep during her lecture.

How wrong she was.

“U-U-Um, would you m-mind repeating the question?” Jaune asked, Glynda rolling her eyes, as she expected something like this would occur, the blonde turning back to the board to read the question she had written out.

Pyrrha took this chance to start her ministrations on Jaune’s crotch once again, the blond bunny panicking as he felt Pyrrha’s hand jerk him off once again, albeit much harder than before, almost as if she wanted him to be caught.

“Now, Mr. Arc, what is the proper way to prepare a lighting dust for a grenade?” Glynda asked before turning back around to see Jaune leaning forward, nearly hugging the table in front of him, making her raise her brow in confusion, but decided to pay little mind to it, and just await his answer.

“U-Uh… Y-You’ve got to-uhmmmmm!!” Jaune said as he gripped the front of the table tight enough to make it break like a twig, Pyrrha being sure to make her hand move even faster and pump his cock harder and harder.

“You n-need to p-put it into a v-v-vial and, uh…” Jaune said, Glynda staring at him, much like the rest of the class while Pyrrha looked at him with a smile, albeit a cheeky one, the sensation of Jaune’s cock pulsing in her hand making her smirk.

“Come on, Jaune~, you’ve got this~, Pyrrha said in a cheerful tone, but Jaune could hear the lust in her tone, the woman enjoying the danger they were in, and basked in Jaune’s face, the blond desperately holding back any sign of pleasure on his face.

But then…

Jaune did something unexpected.

He moved his hand back down into Pyrrha’s panties in one fluid motion.

And slid two of his fingers into her pussy, making Pyrrha let out a small eep in surprise, making the people turn their attention to her briefly before they returned to Jaune who grunted slightly before looking up at Glynda.

“Y-You m-must put the d-d-dust into a vial, a-a-and seal it with an air-tight cap, s-s-securing i-it in the r-round!” Jaune said, making Pyrrha look at him with shocked, half-lidded eyes as she felt the blond begin to finger her rather aggressively, Pyrrha loving the feeling of his fingers playing with her pussy while she gripped his cock and jerked him off.

But then…

Pyrrha felt a massive throb.

Meaning only one thing…

He was cumming soon.

“A-A-A-And t-then y-you need to shake u-up the r-r-round and then add it t-t-to your c-cartridge! A-After that, y-you c-can fire it!” Jaune announced, making Pyrrha and the rest of the class look at him with a slightly shocked look as they saw the normally timid Jaune roar proudly, all the while he was still sat in his seat, Pyrrha certainly feeling her own release coming on after she saw that.

“Hm, that is correct, Mr. Arc, well done. I must say I thought you would get that wrong, now then, where was I?” Glynda said before turning back to the board and wiping off what she had wrote before.

“That was so hot, Jaune~, I’m proud of you~,” Pyrrha whispered into Jaune’s ear, giving his neck a small kiss, Jaune’s breath hitched once again as he continued to furiously finger Pyrrha’s pussy, the blond knowing that Pyrrha was getting close to her own orgasm as well as her pussy constricted around his fingers.

“T-Thank you, Pyrrha, I-I’m about to cum,” Jaune said in a deep husky tone, making Pyrrha smirk.

“That’s alright, Jaune~, I’m about to cum too~, let it out~, let’s cum together~!” Pyrrha said raising her voice slightly as she felt Jaune’s cock throbs increase in interval, the massive member making it difficult for Pyrrha to continue to jerk him off as before her hand could only cover the top half of his cock, and with this additional throbbing, the amount of cock she covered became less and less.

“I-I’m cumming!” Jaune moaned out, feeling his balls churn before his cock pulsed one last time before his cock fired off several thick ropes of semen into the underbelly of the table before them, making a loud slam sound, and several of them at that.

“Me too~,” Pyrrha said as she felt her pussy squirt all over her chair, her panties getting absolutely soaked in her love juice as Jaune’s hand provided little shelter from the massive wave of female juices that squirted out of her pussy.

Pyrrha let out a small moan as she let herself come down from the orgasmic high, but the second she did, she heard some stray voice shout out, “What the hell was that?!”, making the both of them slowly put their underwear back on amidst the confusion.

Pyrrha smirked as she reminded herself, she was going to make Jaune pay for that later.

XXXX

Lunch break had finally arrived and Jaune loathed the fact that it was only the middle of the day.

For 4 painfully long hours, he had dealt with the overwhelming need to breed, but to make it all worse, Pyrrha had gotten him off in class, and while he felt amazing as he had finally achieved his second climax of the day, he only found himself even hornier than before.

He wanted to cum more!

He needed to cum more!

And with Pyrrha’s constant teasing and swaying of her hypnotically thick ass and bouncing of her deliciously large tits, Jaune was at his wits end!

He needed to find Pyrrha, but for some reason, she was nowhere to be found.

After combat class, she slipped away, and Jaune hadn’t seen her since, and he had no idea what he was going to do.

Jaune soon walked into the locker room to put his armour into his locker, that way he could enjoy his lunch in his uniform as he was a bit sweaty after a dreadfully slow combat class where he struggled to hide his erection, or his constantly flushed face.

The blond Arc male soon unlocked his locker and placed his sword and shield in the base of the locker, the blond’s very hands trembling as he tried to keep control of himself, but found himself slipping.

He then moved his arms up to unbuckle the straps keeping his chest plate on, but as he did that, he felt something locking the buckle in place, no matter how hard he tried the buckles wouldn’t come undone.

Jaune looked down and saw that the buckles were radiating a faint black glow, confusing the blond.

But then.

He remembered…

His partners semblance.

His partner…

Pyrrha.

Jaune then felt an overwhelming force yank him backwards making the blond shout out in shock, expecting to find himself slamming into a concrete wall nearby.

But, instead, he was greeted by something soft.

Two things actually.

They smelled so nice.

And the sunk inwards as Jaune’s face moved slightly, the blond’s eyes still sealed shut as he didn’t know what he was touching, but at this point he didn’t care.

“Enjoying yourself, Jaune~?” Pyrrha spoke in a lustful tone as she wrapped her arms around Jaune’s head and pulled him into her bosom tightly, making the blond’s eyes open up and a mad blush spread across his face, his breaths deep and heavy while he was trapped inside of Pyrrha’s heavenly bosom.

Jaune wasted not a second in bringing his arms up and beginning to knead Pyrrha’s breast flesh earning a small moan from Pyrrha, the woman quite enjoying Jaune’s initiative in groping her chest, sending a few pleasurable vibes through her body, her lower lips quivering.

“Oh~, I’ll take that as a definite yes~,” Pyrrha said as she pushed her chest out and began walking forward, forcing Jaune to step backward and follow her as she stared down at the blond who was so heavily focused on her tits that he didn’t realize that he had just been put down on his back on a bench in the center of the locker room.

Pyrrha promptly used her semblance to lock the door, mangle the locks and then warp the metal of the doors that way the windows were completely covered, offering the two of them complete privacy.

“Now then, Jaune~, what do you think of my bathing suit~?” Pyrrha asked, taking Jaune completely by surprise as he never even noticed that Pyrrha was wearing anything, he thought she was completely naked, causing the blond to pull his head out of her bosom, revealing that she was wearing the skimpiest micro bikini.

The crimson string micro bikini hugged Pyrrha’s entire body, the nipple covers so small her erect nipples held them up like miniature tents on her soft mounds, and Jaune could feel her micro bikini bottom already having shifted out of the way as his erection constantly poked at Pyrrha’s pussy from inside of his pants.

Jaune’s jaw nearly slammed onto the ground when he saw Pyrrha’s form in the micro bikini, the blond completely unprepared for the sight, not to say it was unwelcome, for this bunny faunus it was extremely welcome.

Subconsciously, Jaune’s cock let out a small load of precum, staining his underpants, his hips also thrusting into Pyrrha’s lower stomach at the same time, the Amazon smirking at feeling his erect member slide against her bare body.

“I’ll take that as a ‘I like it’~,” Pyrrha said with a smile as she cupped her tits and pushed them against Jaune’s chest, her nipples sliding out from underneath of the micro bikini, revealing them in all of their pink, perky glory to Jaune.

“It’s so fucking sexy,” Jaune panted out as he motorboated Pyrrha’s tits, making her chuckle as she felt Jaune’s cheeks vibrate between her tits, Jaune occasionally licking or nibbling on her nipples, sending small shocks of additional pleasure through Pyrrha’s bust and into her body.

“That’s what I like to hear~,” Pyrrha said with a smile as she smothered Jaune’s face into her chest once again, but before Jaune could enjoy himself, Pyrrha stopped and pulled back, making Jaune look at her with the most upset eyes she had ever seen, as if he were a kicked puppy.

“Ah, ah, ah~, playing with these are for good boys who obey their Mistress~, and you, Jaune~, have been a naughty, bad boy~,” Pyrrha said as she loomed over Jaune’s body, her tits swaying as she moved up, being sure to look Jaune dead in the eyes as his eyes were locked on her tits which hung mere centimeters from his face.

“Do you know what you need to do to be a good boy~? To please your Mistress~?” Pyrrha asked, Jaune nodding his head frantically, looking for any way to please Pyrrha at this point.

Good.

Pyrrha got up off of Jaune, the blond looking completely confused by this action, but before he could get up, Pyrrha’s soaked pussy was placed mere millimeters from his face, Jaune could smell her lower lips and on the other side Pyrrha was face-to-face with the tip of Jaune’s cock for the second time today, giving her a more than generous whiff of Jaune’s musk.

“Pleasure your Mistress and make me cum, do it well enough and maybe, I’ll let you have some fun with my tits like before~, after all, good boys always get rewards~. Does that sound like a good deal to you, Jaune~?” Pyrrha asked with a smirk as she waved her pussy above his face, some of her love juice dripping on his face as he watched her hypnotic ass sway before him, the blond also feeling her hands unzipping his pants, the Amazon setting his cock free.

“Y-Yes, P-Pyr-MMPH!” Jaune said before he was interrupted by Pyrrha lowering her hips and smothering his face with her pussy, making a lewd squelch sound and made a mess of Jaune’s face of her slimy, sticky juices.

“Ah, ah~, that’s Mistress to you, Jaune~. Do you understand~?” Pyrrha asked as she raised her hips off of Jaune’s face, the blond breathing heavily as he was robbed of oxygen for a few moments there from Pyrrha’s pussy covering his face.

“Y-Yes, M-Mistress,” Jaune moaned out as he felt Pyrrha’s digging into his pants come to an end as Jaune’s cock flew out of his boxers, nearly slapping Pyrrha in the face, making her giggle in a seductive tone.

“Now that’s a good boy~,” Pyrrha said with a small smile before she lifted her head up, used her tits to envelop Jaune’s cock before using her mouth to inhale his enormous member, Jaune moaning as he felt the hot sensation from this morning return with a vengeance as Pyrrha’s mouth went even further than before.

Jaune wanted to thrust his hips upward into Pyrrha’s mouth and give her a little jolt, but she had him pinned, so all he could do was lay back and enjoy the feeling of her titjob/blowjob, as it felt even better than it did before.

But as Jaune was relaxing.

He felt Pyrrha give the base of his cock a small squeeze before she pulled her head up and off of his cock.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Jaune~?” Pyrrha asked as she pushed her pussy down so that it was directly on his lips, Jaune realizing his mistake quickly wrapped his arms around Pyrrha’s globular ass and pulled it down her he shot his tongue into her waiting pussy, making Pyrrha’s head fall forward slightly as she groaned out in blissful pleasure.

“Oh, yes~! That’s it~! Oh, fuck~!” Pyrrha moaned out as she felt Jaune’s tongue shoot into her pussy, his slimy digit roaming inside of her tender folds as his hands squeezed her ass cheeks, his hands and fingers practically sinking into it.

With Pyrrha’s mouth wide open, she took that opportunity to inhale Jaune’s cock once again, her moans vibrating around his cock, making Jaune’s tongue tremble inside of Pyrrha’s pussy, Pyrrha smirking as she bobbed her head up and down Jaune’s cock along with her titjob.

’His tongue feels so good~! It’s going so deep inside of me~! Oh, fuck~, it feels even better than his fingers~! I should have done this earlier, make him eat me out in the shower this morning~!’ Pyrrha moaned out in her head, the red-headed woman completely taken aback by how skilled Jaune was with his tongue.

And while Jaune made her pussy feel as though it were on fire, she knew she needed to do the same with his cock.

Pyrrha wrapped her tongue around his member as if it were a snake as she pumped her tits up and down the lower parts of his cock, Jaune moaning into Pyrrha’s pussy, his breathing growing increasingly hoarse as time continued on, Pyrrha feeling his breathing on her lower lips, his breath tickling her somewhat.

The feeling only making Pyrrha’s lower half quiver as Jaune’s tongue continued to explore her insides, Pyrrha’s eyes crossing as she sucked off Jaune and kept the motions with her tits long and strong, Jaune moans being Pyrrha’s way of knowing Jaune was still enjoying his treat.

Jaune’s head was in overdrive right now.

His tongue working faster than his mind was, however, the blond eating out Pyrrha as if it was the only thing meant for him to do in this world.

As Pyrrha’s pussy ground against his face, Jaune could do nothing but continue to push his tongue further and further into her pussy, his long digit poking at new regions all around her interior, trying to get a release, and underneath the wet slurping sounds of Pyrrha sucking off Jaune, he could hear her moans, meaning Jaune was doing well.

And as Pyrrha said herself that good boys got rewards.

So, that motivated Jaune to work even harder, as even though this was a mutually beneficial situation where both parties got off with spectacular orgasms, he still wondered what else his Mistress had to offer him.

Hm…

Mistress…?

That word sounded interesting to Jaune.

He didn’t like it too much…

But he didn’t mind using it to refer to Pyrrha.

Especially if he was rewarded for it.

However, little did he know that by the time Pyrrha was done with him at the end of the day, his willingness to call her Mistress would be completely irrelevant.

But right now.

What is relevant.

Is the fact that Jaune could feel his release coming up.

Pyrrha’s motions on his cock were proving effective to make Jaune cum, as hard, if not harder than he did this morning.

‘Ohhhhh! I’m getting so close!! I-I need to tell Pyrrha!!’ Jaune said as he continued to eat out Pyrrha, the blond trying to push his way out of underneath Pyrrha’s pussy so he could warn her, but unfortunately for him, Pyrrha did not like it when he tried to move out from underneath her when he is making her feel so good, so she pushed her hips down on him, locking him in place.

‘Oh, no you don’t, Jaune~, I know you’re cumming, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to stop~, it certainly doesn’t give me one, by the Gods~!’ Pyrrha moaned out in her head as she felt her own release approaching as Jaune kept on groaning and eating her pussy out in a way that Pyrrha could only call desperate.

‘Do it, Jaune~! Cum~! Cum inside my mouth~! Let me taste you again~!’ Pyrrha shouted in her head as she increased the pace of her titfuck and blowjob, her tongue working overtime as it roamed Jaune’s cock slathering nearly every inch of its surface, her tongue feeling every pulse and throb of his thick, veiny member.

‘C-Can’t hold it back anymore! I’m cumming!’ Jaune yelled in his head as he felt his cock pulse three more times before his cock exploded inside of Pyrrha’s mouth the second she took his cock all the way inside of her mouth, making Pyrrha’s eyes widen slightly, her cheeks puffing as she felt his load fill her to the brim, just like before. Pyrrha could feel the pressure trying to push her off of Jaune’s cock.

But this time…

Pyrrha latched onto Jaune’s lower back, and swallowed the cum Jaune had, and continues to pump into her filled maw, several heavy gulps coming from Pyrrha as she guzzled down Jaune’s cum at an incredible rate, Pyrrha doing her best to ensure she didn’t miss a drop of Jaune’s cream.

The mere taste of Jaune’s release along with the moans of Jaune as he was smothered by her pussy set off Pyrrha’s own orgasm, the woman squirting her love juice all over Jaune’s face, making a mess of him as she continued to down his cum as it was pumped into her mouth, Jaune’s arms and upper body falling limp as he felt Pyrrha skillfully milk his cock.

It took a whole 2-3 minutes for Jaune to finally stop cumming, Pyrrha slowly pulling her head up and off of his cock, a wet pop coming from their broken connection, and a small squelch sound coming from Pyrrha’s lower half as she pulled her hips up and off of Jaune, the Amazon’s legs still shaking from the incredible orgasm she had just been through with Jaune.

Jaune was laying there on the bench, still groaning as his cock twitched, still rock-hard, making Pyrrha look down at him with a small smirk on her face, but a fair amount of surprise in her eyes at Jaune’s longevity.

“It seems that you still have more for your Mistress~. Good~, I still have plans for later~. I’ll see you soon, Jaune~,” Pyrrha said with a smirk as she gave Jaune’s cheek a small kiss before she gathered her clothes and walked out, leaving Jaune to gather himself before anyone else would come in, thankfully Pyrrha unlocked the doors, but kept the windows covered during her exit.

XXXX

Finally!

The end of the day had arrived!

After Jaune had made a total mess of Jaune he had to quickly clean off his face and get a new pair of pants from his team’s dorm before his next class with Oobleck, where he found Pyrrha already there and ready.

He wanted to ask her so badly about how she did that, but the second he saw her, he remembered the look of her in that crimson micro bikini from earlier, and he had to hide in the back and try to calm himself down, but, of course, nothing worked.

So, he was ready to end the day off with a bang, and hopefully finish his heat for now and get back to his normal life, without having to wear overly heavy clothes to hide his foot of cock throbbing as if it were about to blow.

Fortunately for Jaune, Pyrrha had just what he needed.

It had annoyed Jaune that he had only had Pyrrha’s pussy on his lips, rather than on his cock.

He had thought that it would be the first thing he would have done, especially with how Pyrrha cornered him in the shower and gave him the titjob of his life.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t dying to feel Pyrrha’s wet, tight pussy gripping his cock as he thrust into her, and after a long breeding session bottoming out inside of her and filling her to the brim with the cream she seemed to love so much, as she made it her duty to swallow it all not only a few short hours ago.

If Pyrrha’s pussy was anything like her mouth, Jaune didn’t know if he would be able to last long without cumming inside of her, but he’s too crazed with lust to care.

Pyrrha said she had more planned for him later, and he was dying to know.

She had done the same as she did earlier, completely ignored him for the rest of the day, even when he tried to catch her on the way back to their dorm, she sped right past him without batting an eye.

“I really hope Pyrrha had a reason for ignoring me like that,” Jaune said as he unlocked the door to his dorm room, the blond turning the handle and slowly opening the door as he wasn’t moving all that quickly, especially with the limp his erect cock was giving him.

“Oh, trust me, Jaune~, it was a very good reason~,” Pyrrha said, making Jaune’s eyes look up to see Pyrrha wearing nothing but her skirt that covered nothing, giving Jaune a view of Pyrrha almost completely naked, making Jaune’s cock bulge out of his pants.

“P-Pyrrha…” Jaune said, the blond nearly drooling as the door closed behind him, Pyrrha quickly using her semblance to lock the door, soon stalking towards Jaune with a predatory gaze in her eyes, Jaune’s legs shaking from the look she gave him, but his cock throbbed with excitement at the sight of her heavy breasts swaying and bouncing with each step she took as she approached him.

“Like what you see, Jaune~? I did tell you that good boys get rewards, did I not~?” Pyrrha said as she pushed Jaune up against the door that had just closed, Pyrrha putting her hand next to his head, the woman leaning in, her face only centimeters away from his.

Pyrrha brought her knee up to his crotch, her knee gently pressing against his cock in his pants, making Jaune’s cock pulse within its fabric confines, making Pyrrha chuckle lightly.

“And this is only the beginning of your reward for being such a good boy earlier~. You pleased your Mistress, so now you get to have some fun~,” Pyrrha said as she leaned in and gave Jaune a small peck on the cheek, his face burning bright with a mad blush as he kept his eyes locked on Pyrrha’s, hers ablaze with lust.

“I remember you enjoying playing with my tits~, did you want to do that again, Jaune~?” Pyrrha asked as she trailed a finger up Jaune’s clothed chest, but even though there was fabric between his chest and her fingertip, Jaune swore he could feel the pure heat coming from her body.

His body or hers.

He didn’t care.

All he cared about right now was the offer Pyrrha was currently making him.

“Y-Yes, please, P-Pyrrha,” Jaune said as he moved his hands up shakily to grab her breasts, but was stopped by Pyrrha slapping his hands down.

“Ah, ah, ah~, that’s Mistress to you now, Jaune~, you will only call me that from now on~, understood~?” Pyrrha asked as she watched Jaune nod, his head acting as if it were a bobblehead figurine.

“Yes, M-Mistress,” Jaune said as he moved his hands again, this time, Pyrrha allowing him to let his hands sink into her soft orbs, Jaune’s ears flattening as he remembered the feeling of Pyrrha’s tits around his cock twice today.

As he fondled Pyrrha’s tits, the champion couldn’t help but let out a small moan, the feeling of Jaune’s firm hands knead her flesh was sending pleasure-filled vibes throughout her body, making Pyrrha giggle in a seductive tone.

“You know, Jaune, I’ve noticed that your hips have been awfully shaky today, it’s almost like you want to thrust into something. Is that right for me to assume that~?” Pyrrha asked as she leaned into Jaune, the blond blushing madly as he nodded.

“Would it make you feel any better if I let you fuck my tits~? I know how much you love them, and I know that you like how they feel wrapped around that cock of yours, so, would you like to~?” Pyrrha asked, giving Jaune a small kiss on his neck.

“Y-Yes, Mistress, p-please let me fuck your tits,” Jaune said, Pyrrha feeling her pussy heat up at the sound of Jaune calling her Mistress without her having to correct him.

“Since you asked so nicely~,” Pyrrha said as she pulled Jaune with her as she walked backward, Pyrrha leading Jaune to the bed behind her, the red-headed woman soon falling backward onto the bed, her hair spreading about behind her as Jaune held himself up, his larger body looming over hers.

“Come on, Jaune~, fuck your Mistress’ tits with that massive cock~,” Pyrrha said with a lustful tone, her hands pressing her tits together before pulling them apart inviting Jaune to put his cock between her tits, the blond receiving the message in a mere second, Jaune practically ripping his pants and underwear off before placing his foot of cock between Pyrrha’s bountiful tits.

Jaune’s hands were shaking as if he was about to fall apart, but as soon as his hands reached the bed for support, Pyrrha sandwiched his cock with her tits, making Jaune moan softly before he nearly immediately thrusting his cock into her supple breasts, Pyrrha smirking as at the end of each lengthy thrust Jaune’s cock shadowed her face.

“M-Mistress! Your tits feel so good around m-my cock!” Jaune panted out, his bunny ears flattening and his cheeks sporting a mad blush as he fucked her tits, Pyrrha smirking as she laid on the bed, allowing Jaune to have complete control over the situation.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying them~, if you keep being such a good boy, you’ll be allowed to have them whenever you want~,” Pyrrha said as she stuck out her tongue and gave Jaune’s cock a small lick as it hovered above her face, Jaune’s cock throbbing each time her tongue came into contact with his thundering member.

“T-Thank you, Mistress!” Jaune panted out as his thrusts increased in pace, making Pyrrha impressed by how fast his hips were moving, she didn’t quite know if this was something bunny faunus could do naturally, but Jaune was always fast, so this was bound to be a trait of his when he was having sex.

As Jaune’s hips increased in pace, Pyrrha could barely believe how fast he was going, his cock coming and going at such a pace it was little more than a blur to even her trained eyes, Pyrrha felt her pussy become even wetter by this, and thought of Jaune pounding into her with his cock at that pace.

A part of her wanted Jaune to let loose and just fuck her pussy like the animal in heat he currently was, but she preferred being the dominant one.

The teasing, but loving and fair Mistress.

Oh, yes.

She wouldn’t give this up for the world itself.

Hearing Jaune’s moans.

The smell of his cock as it fucked her tits.

The feeling of his cock thundering between her tits as she held them together, making sure they clamped down on Jaune’s cock, only making his pleasure reach even greater heights.

She could feel even pulse and throb of his cock between her sensitive breasts, and she knew that she could control his orgasms with how tightly or how loosely she held her tits against his cock.

Pyrrha loved this control over the blond who had eluded her subtle advances for months now, and the way he said Mistress to her made her want to just throw him onto the bed and have her way with him.

While that will happen.

She must have patience.

She has waited months for this.

She can wait until he finishes fucking her tits.

Speaking of which…

Pyrrha could feel a very familiar pulsing from Jaune’s cock.

She could feel his cock throbbing.

His girth expanding.

His cock growing hotter, as if it were a burning rod.

He was cumming.

He was cumming hard.

“M-Mistress! I-I’m cumming!” Jaune moaned out as he felt his balls churn, his release imminent at this point.

“Let it out, Jaune~, cum~!” Pyrrha moaned out softly, biting her bottom lip as she stared up at Jaune with lustful eyes, Pyrrha completely ready for the load coming to her, or rather on her.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune roared his cock blasting his load out, but the second he did that, Pyrrha took his cock into her mouth and her tongue went to work squeezing every drop she could out of Jaune’s massive cock.

Jaune groaned as he felt Pyrrha’s tongue lap up every drop she could as she guzzled his cum down her throat, her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, making Jaune cum even more, much to Pyrrha’s pleasure as she continued to swallow every thick pump of cum that shot into her waiting gullet.

It took a few minutes, but Jaune finally finished cumming, the blond slowly pulled his cock out of Pyrrha’s mouth, the red-headed woman swallowing what was left of Jaune’s seed before licking her lips with a sultry smile on her face.

“Mmmm~, you shoot the biggest loads for your Mistress, Jaune~, such a good boy~,” Pyrrha said as she watched Jaune pant, the blond obviously tired from such an intense titfucking session, the Arc bunny faunus almost wheezing as he had expended all the energy that he had built up through the day into the last few minutes, without much thought to the future.

Perfect.

“But now that you’ve had your fun, Jaune~,” Pyrrha said as she got up and mounted Jaune, throwing him down onto the bed in an instant, taking Jaune completely by surprise by the sheer speed of the motion.

“It’s time your Mistress had her fun~,” Pyrrha said with a lustful look in her eyes as she stared down at Jaune, her pussy grinding against the length of Jaune still solid cock, his member showing no signs of limping in the slightest.

“I know how much you’ve wanted to put your cock in my pussy, Jaune~, I can tell my how you were thrusting into me when I was smothering you in my tits earlier~. Tell me how much you want me to put your thick cock into my pussy~,” Pyrrha said in a teasing voice, enjoying how Jaune’s hips bucked from time to time, making Pyrrha smirk.

“I-I w-want to so b-bad, M-Mistress! I-I’ve wanted to put my cock inside of you ever since this morning when you jerked me off and gave me a titjob in the shower! P-Please, Mistress! P-Please use m-my cock!” Jaune begged as he writhed beneath Pyrrha, the Amazon almost squealing as she was so happy and excited.

“When you ask like that, Jaune, there is no way I could say no~,” Pyrrha said as she raised herself above Jaune’s cock in the cowgirl position, giving Jaune a generous view of her breasts as she lined Jaune’s massive cock head with her pussy.

As this was Pyrrha’s first time, she didn’t know if she truly could take Jaune’s cock without problem, the foot of bunny cock was quite intimidating to Pyrrha, but she could slay Grimm with her bare hands, what is the trial of taking a cock?

Pyrrha soon guided the tip of Jaune’s cock into her folds, letting his member slide into her, Pyrrha moaning softly as she felt his member pull her apart as she slowly lowered herself onto Jaune’s pulsing member.

Pyrrha could feel Jaune shaking beneath her, and how he was trying desperately to hold back his orgasm as he felt Pyrrha’s virgin pussy squeeze down on his cock.

“Ahhh~,” Pyrrha moaned out as she felt Jaune’s cock prod at the entrance to her womb, making her whole body tremble against Jaune’s cock, the blond bunny faunus gritting his teeth in order to hold back the release he was dying to let out inside of his Mistress, but he didn’t want to disappoint, so he held on, edging himself for her pleasure.

“Oh, Jaune~! Your cock is so big~, it feels so good inside of my pussy~!” Pyrrha moaned out as she swayed her hips, trying to get Jaune’s foot of cock all the way inside of her, the Amazon looking to ease his cock’s head into her womb, and with a few more gentle motions, she succeeded, and she felt Jaune’s cock bump into the back of her womb.

“Mmmmmmmmm~!!” Pyrrha moaned out, Jaune groaning and panting beneath her as he gripped the bed sheets for dear life as Pyrrha’s pussy felt like a furnace in comparison to her mouth and tits from earlier.

“That’s it~! This is what I’ve been looking for~! Oh, fuuuck~!!” Pyrrha moaned out, quickly beginning to raise her hips up and down, pulling Jaune’s cock almost all of the way out of her soaked cunt before slamming her hips back down, Jaune’s cock bumping back into her womb, eliciting a deep moan from the woman as she did this over and over again, Pyrrha loving the feeling of Jaune’s cock pulling her insides apart as she fucked herself on his cock.

“M-Mistress! Y-Your pussy is s-so t-tight!” Jaune shouted out as he felt Pyrrha’s pussy clamp down on his cock. Her tight, fleshy walls squeezing down on his cock as she rode him, Jaune’s cock feeling as thought it were caught in a fleshy furnace.

“That’s because your cock is-ahn~! B-Because your cock is so big~!” Pyrrha moaned out as she increased the pace of her bouncing, trying to fuck Jaune even harder, she wanted Jaune to cum inside of her, and she would ride him like a horse if that got her what she desired.

“Come on, Jaune~, tell me how the pussy you’ve craved so much feels~! Tell me how it feels when I ride you~!” Pyrrha said as she looked down at Jaune, her tits bouncing up and down in a nearly hypnotic fashion, Jaune’s eyes drawn to her soft mounds of flesh as she continued riding Jaune.

“I-It f-feels great, Mistress!! It feels even better than your tits and mouth combined!! I-I love it!! P-Please give me more, Mistress!! Please!!” Jaune begged, making Pyrrha chuckle lustfully, the red-haired woman seeing that she was breaking her blond bunny of a partner to become hers.

Finally.

“Very well, Jaune~, for being such a responsive boy, I have a treat for you~,” Pyrrha said in a lustful tone as she grabbed Jaune’s arms and pulled him up, pressing her chest against his and resting her chin on his shoulder, as Jaune did the same.

Pyrrha repositioned the two of them so that she and Jaune were on the edge of the bed, Jaune’s legs supporting her own.

Pyrrha then wrapped her arms around Jaune’s back, grabbing Jaune’s own, larger hands and secured them behind him, binding Jaune with her own two hands as she ground her hips against this.

“M-Mistress!” Jaune moaned out as he felt his cock go even deeper into Pyrrha’s pussy, the red-haired woman feeling his cock poke at new places inside of her pussy as it throbbed and became even harder inside of her, making Pyrrha breath out deeply in a somewhat ragged manner. Jaune’s cock doing an amazing job of pleasing her as well as her pussy pleased him.

“Enjoy, Jaune~,” Pyrrha said in a lustful tone before she began to bring her hips up and down in Jaune’s lap, making the blond moan out from the stimulation of Pyrrha’s regal pussy returning, the room being filled with sounds of wet slapping from their connected sexes.

Jaune’s eyes crossed as he felt Pyrrha’s pussy squeeze down on him, her hips moving faster and faster with each heavy rise and fall of her fat ass, Jaune’s entire body feeling every single rise and fall of her booty, making her hilt Jaunes cock inside of her.

Pyrrha’s pussy was on fire, she loved the sensation of her pussy taking all of Jaune’s burning cock inside of it. His foot of cock was hitting all of the right places inside of her, making Pyrrha’s breath hitch slightly with each thrust, but she bit her lower lip to quiet herself.

“Oh, yes~! Your cock is so deep inside of me, Jaune~! It feels amazing~!” Pyrrha said before she moved her head closer to his ear.

“Come on, Jaune~! Don’t you want to cum inside of your Mistress~? Don’t you want to fill me up with your baby batter~? To knock me up~?” Pyrrha asked in the deepest, most lustful tone she could muster through gritted teeth as she continued to ride Jaune, the blond’s head hanging heavy as he panted, his eyes crossing and his ears laying flat on his head.

“Y-Yeshhh,” Jaune panted out, his speech slurring as he could barely think through his heat taking over his mind, Jaune fixated on the fucking he was in the middle of with Pyrrha more than speech itself.

“Then beg for it~! Beg for your Mistress to let you cum~! I know you want to let it out~! I can feel your cock pulsing inside of my pussy~! Just dying to fill me up~! So, if you want to fill me up, then beg for it, Jaune~!” Pyrrha said into Jaune’s ear as she held him tightly, her tits pressing against his shirt, only making his cock pulse harder inside of Pyrrha’s pussy.

“P-Please, M-Mistress!! P-Please l-l-let me f-fill you up w-with my c-c-cum!! L-Let me c-c-cum!!” Jaune begged out, his eyes crossing and rolling out of focus as the world went blurry on him, the only thing he could focus on was the tight and warm sensation of Pyrrha’s pussy and the soft feeling of her tits on his chest.

Pyrrha smiled from behind Jaune’s head before raising her head, her mouth right beside his ear.

“Do it~!” Pyrrha said in the most seductive tone Jaune had ever heard.

And in that moment.

Jaune came harder than he had in the rest of the day.

His cock didn’t just fire off inside of Pyrrha’s pussy.

It erupted.

His cock sending thick waves of his baby batter directly into her womb, his cum painting the surface of her inside white with his cream.

Jaune moaned loudly as he pumped his life-giving liquid straight into Pyrrha’s unprotected and waiting womb.

Pyrrha gasped and swore she saw stars, or more appropriately white splotches in her vision as Jaune’s cock continued to pump rope after rope of cum into her pussy, her own orgasm being set off, her pussy squirting around his cock, making a mess of both his crotch and the bed beneath her.

Jaune kept on pumping so much cum into Pyrrha’s pussy that it soon began leaking out of her pussy, making a puddle on the bed beneath them of their mixed juices.

After Jaune’s orgasm had tapered off, Pyrrha pulled Jaune’s cock out of her and then gently set Jaune down on the bed, the blond still panting, his eyes crossed, and his body covered in a hot sweat. Pyrrha smiled lovingly as she leaned down, seeing that Jaune was passed out she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

“Good night, Jaune, I’ll see you in the morning,” Pyrrha said with a smile as she laid down beside Jaune, the woman rubbing her belly slightly a gentle warmth emanating from her belly.

A warmth she wanted to feel for a long time.

“M-Mistress…” Jaune said in his sleep, making Pyrrha smile as she laid down beside him and snuggled into his chest.


End file.
